


Passage of Time

by Laura1013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura1013/pseuds/Laura1013
Summary: Jaime and Brienne fighting the Night King somehow end up slipping through time and dimensions and end up on a whole different time, different dimension, different universe and realize that some soulmates exist on every plane, in every dimension. Suspend reality a bit with me here. This is basically an excuse to write Canon Jaime and Brienne in a modern universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Octamercuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/gifts).



> Defy the laws of physics with me and lets go on an interesting trip, to a place in the modern world where their is no magic, is no Night King, but Jaime and Brienne are still soul mates. I will warn you the Modern characters of Jaime and Brienne will have their sexes switched (meaning Modern Jaime is a female and Modern Brienne is male) but this story is about Canon J/B discovering the modern world together. It's going to be a pretty fluffy, love story. SO maybe give it a chance, it's my first time writing fanfic in years and my first story in the GoT universe. 
> 
> Thank you to Octamercuria for beta reading and being a wonderful support!

They had been on the battlefield for what felt like months but truly had only been a few weeks. With the forces of men King Aegon and all of his allies had managed to gather, including the help of Queen Daenerys’ Dragons, they had managed to push the white walkers and the Night King back North of the wall. The Night King was retreating, to where they weren’t sure but they pushed on. Those thoughts were on Jaime’s mind as he headed to Brienne’s tent to wake her. They would be in charge of a ranging party that would scout ahead later, taking fifteen of his best Lannister soldiers that he was able to acquire from Riverrun, when he headed north to Winterfell all those months ago. 

“Brienne, are you awake?” He asked as he pulled back the tent flap. 

He knew she wouldn’t be as they had been up late the previous evening with the King, Tormund, The Hound and the other commanders working on what they hoped would be the final ranging party before the final push for the final battle. As a seasoned commander Jaime knew not to get his hopes up, but they were winning this war and it seemed maybe an end, even a happy end, might be in sight. 

As he stepped inside her tent he saw her still sleeping, curled on her side under a pile of furs with only the barest bit of her face exposed. She looked so innocent and young asleep. Jaime smiled; while his Brienne would never be what convention thought would be pretty for a maid, it didn’t make him love her face any less. His nightly dreams were filled with kissing her too wide mouth, including that scar right on her top lip that always drew his attention when she talked or smiled. Raining small kisses down her sharp jaw, till he got to her elegant long neck, which in fact was very feminine and beautiful. Jaime could not remember the first time he wanted to kiss her. Was it Harrenhal? Or maybe even before that, drawn to her from the very beginning, when he insulted her from his cell in the Stark camp all those years ago. Teasing his wench was still his favorite past time, and some things would never change. 

“Brienne, wench, it’s time to get up. You cannot sleep the entire war away woman,” he whispered closer to her ear as he kneeled down to lightly shake her awake. 

Brienne stretched and moaned sleepily into the covers, a sound that went directly to his cock, as she was blissfully unaware of how much he really wanted her. 

“Jamie, just let me sleep,” she begged like a child late for lessons, not the seasoned warrior her knew her to be as she pulled the covers back over her head. 

Jamie laughed out loud. 

“No Brienne we have things to do and dead things to kill. Get up before your squire does,” he replied as he pulled off her furs. 

“Fine,” she mumbled angrily and sat up. 

“There’s a good girl,” Jaime laughed standing and heading for the tent flap, before she could throw a boot at him. 

Once outside the tent Jaime saw King Aegon heading towards him. 

“Is everything set for this ranging party Ser Jaime?” 

“Yes, everything is set and ready to go. We will go by groups of twos and threes, heading about 5 leagues northwest in the direction we last saw the Night King fleeing. Hopefully we can pick up his trail and know if we are headed in the right direction and we can end this once and for all where he was created.” 

The King nodded his head gravely. “I’m still unclear on how we are going to kill him. Bran says I will know when the time is upon me, but the solider in me hates not having a plan.” 

Jaime nodded his head in agreement. Since he came North Jaime couldn’t deny the unbelievable things he had seen even if it was still hard to put his trust in what he could not explain. 

“I understand your Grace, but we both know Bran has been right about too many things to doubt him now. So we will plan for what we can and the rest we will handle as it happens.” 

At that moment Brienne decided to emerge from her tent, wearing her armor and fur cloak, looking a true northern warrior woman. Jamie couldn’t help but smile, the besotted fool he knew he was. 

The king turned and grinned at Jaime for a second, a nice break in his normal brooding demeanor, and then he turned his attention to Brienne.

“Lady Brienne, I hope you slept well. Are you ready for today?” 

“Your Grace,” Brienne bowed slightly as formal as ever, “Yes I am, hopefully this will bring us the much needed information we need to end this war.” 

King Aegon smiled slightly, “Yes Lady Brienne that is my fervent wish as well.” He turned to look at Jaime as Brienne moved to stand next to him. “Well I shall leave you to break your fast and make your final preparations. Good luck and we will see you back in a couple of days.” 

With that the King walked off. 

Jamie turned to Brienne “Well what do you say wench, shall we get started?” 

Brienne rolled her eyes but didn’t correct him calling her wench, “Yes Ser Jaime, let us get this day started.” 

They started out of camp about an hour later, split up into small groups looking for a trail the Night King might have left. It wasn’t safe to be in small groups, there were still smaller hordes of the undead things around, but they needed to be stealthy as they gathered information. 

Jaime should have probably sent Brienne with a competent soldier of lesser rank, broken up their leading and fighting capabilities, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not because he didn’t trust in her ability to fight, he didn’t trust his ability to not worry about her if he was separated from her. Love on the battlefield was a liability he learned, but it was a liability he could live with. 

“Do you think he would disappear into those caves in the distance?” Brienne asked shaking Jaime out of his thoughts. 

He looked up and noticed a line of caves, about two leagues ahead, almost hidden by a tree line but not quite. 

“It’s possible, let’s stay hidden by these trees and make our way up there. If I was going to find a place to regroup it would be in those caves.” 

The two slowly made their way through the trees towards the caves. As they got closer it got eerily colder and still, the only sounds they heard was their breathing and the crunching of the ice under their boots. Brienne was slightly ahead of him when she abruptly stopped and grabbed him pulling him down behind a tree. 

“What?” he whispered, “did you see him?” 

Brienne simply nodded her head and Jaime looked around the tree right into the blue eyes of the Night King standing about 300 yards away. While Jaime stared at him the Night King started running towards them faster than any man could run. He grabbed Brienne’s arm and began to run deeper into the forest hoping to lose him but knowing there wasn’t a chance, this would be the end. They ran faster still with the Night King gaining on them when Jaime looked back and saw him throw his Ice Spear at them. It flew over their heads and landed in front of them. When it did it cracked the ground open, but not like anything he had ever seen.

The ground opened up like a fissure of purple and blues and lighting coming from the ground around it. They were stuck. They couldn’t run back towards the Night King, it would be a sure death and this fissure was getting bigger. Jaime could feel the hairs on his arms stand up, like right before a lighting storm hits. He turned to look at Brienne, to tell her he loved her, and he always knew he would die in the arms of the woman he loved, but he couldn’t get the words out. He just looked at her and hoped she knew what he didn’t have the courage to say as the ground they were standing on gave way and they fell into the purple abyss.


	2. Some Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out what happened when they fell through that purple abyss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to Octamercuria for taking time out of her busy schedule to fix this! I am forever grateful for your guidance and help!

The first thing Jaime realized as he came to was that he was not dead. He was in fact very much alive and seemed to be lying on wet sand, warm wet sand and someone was yelling at him. He gingerly lifted his head and looked around. Off in the distance he could see a strangely dressed woman screaming and flapping her arms. 

“Hey!” she screamed, “come on you two, get up. You’re going to get electrocuted. The storm isn’t over and you’re right in the middle of my lighting rods.” 

Still trying to focus, Jaime looked around to his left, finding Brienne also beginning to come around, moaning a bit and moving. He could see the waves beating against the shore smell the salt, the cleanness of a storm just off in the water, surrounding them. Stuck into the sand were tall metal rods probably taller than he was. He flipped over onto his back and began to sit up, the storm moving in fast from the sea. 

Suddenly the woman who had been screaming at him from afar ran up. She was tall, probably his height maybe just a bit shorter, but still tall for a woman, but not as tall as Brienne. As she came skidding to a stop next to him, he noticed her blonde hair pulled up on top of her head in a messy way, and she looked like Myrcella? Her eyes were the same Lannister green he had only seen looking at his children, at Cersei’s or his own reflection. She had on some sort of soft looking shirt, her shoulders completely exposed and it had words printed on it, but with his woozy head he couldn’t focus on them . She didn’t have on breeches, rather they looked more like small clothes as they stopped mid-thigh, made of some sort of blueish, rough looking material. Her feet wore some kind of pink and white shoe, with white laces, that only came up to her ankle. In all his years and all his travels he had never seen anyone, woman or man, dressed so strangely. 

Suddenly she was tugging on his arm trying to get him to his feet but all he could do was sit there and stare at her and think of his long dead daughter. 

“Come on dude, get up!” She said and she tugged again, surprisingly very strong, probably almost as strong as Brienne. 

“What are you two wearing? Is that Armor? Real metal Armor? You two are going to get all three of us killed if we don’t get off this beach now, the storm is almost on shore!” The wind was beginning to pick up and loud thunder boomed as Jaime saw lighting strike across the sky right off shore in front of him. He let this strange girl tug him to his feet and the she reached down and pulled Brienne up. 

“Come on, run for the truck!” The girl yelled over the wind and began to run towards a big black carriage looking thing, though again, like so many things in the last few minutes, it was like nothing he had ever seen before. 

“Should lightning strike the rods and electrify the sand before we get off the beach the rubber tires will keep us from dying.” The girl said as she took off in a full on sprint towards the carriage. Jaime dragged a still semi-conscious Brienne with him, his right arm supporting her waist as they followed the girl at a slower pace. Once the girl got to the carriage or “truck” as she called it, she dug something out of the pocket of her tiny breeches and all of the sudden lights suddenly flashed. She opened the two doors on their side, one towards the front and one right behind. 

“Come on hurry up” she screamed as the rain, warm and wet began to fall heavily. Finally Jaime and a fully awake Brienne made it to the carriage. 

“Well come on get in, we’ve got to get off the beach. One can go in the back and one in the front. Or both in the back I don’t care, just get in.” The girl yelled over the rain again, pushing on Jaime’s shoulder to get him inside the carriage. He maneuvered Brienne into the back of the carriage when he noticed her head was bleeding, she must have hit it hard when they landed on the beach. He slid in next to her in the back, and the girl slammed the doors and moved to the front of the carriage on the opposite side. When she got in she slid a key into the side of what looked like a small wheel and the carriage seemed to roar to life, the entire front of it lit up in a way Jaime couldn’t even begin to understand. 

“My Lady,” Jaime said addressing the girl in the front seat. “I’m sorry but where are your horses? How is this carriage going to move without horses?” Jaime asked as the realization began to set in that he and Brienne were somewhere very different and fear began to grip him, a fear unlike he had ever felt before.

“My horses? Oh don’t worry there are about 350 of them under the hood, good to go.” She grinned at him in the mirror. He knew that grin that was HIS grin. 

“Why are y’all dressed like that, was there a Ren Fair I wasn’t aware of? I’m pretty nerdy, I like things like that. I feel like if there had been one on the Island I would’ve known about it.” 

She maneuvered the carriage off the beach, and on to a road of some sort. It was the smoothest road Jaime had ever felt and the carriage was moving so fast, Jaime had never moved this fast in his life. Something was definitely wrong, somehow he and Brienne had been transported far from the North and he had a sinking feeling they weren’t even in Westerous anymore. Jaime looked over at Brienne, she was awake and looking around truly, for the first time since they had left the beach. Her wide scared eyes met his but she kept silent. 

The girl looked at the both through a mirror in the front. “Did you call me My Lady? Where are you two from? Your accent sounds European, but not exactly. And my name is Jaime,” the girl said in a rush. “But everyone just calls me Jai. What are your names? And why do you look like a younger version of my father?” She asked her questions rapidly, as if she was beginning to realize something was very wrong as well. 

Jaime looked at her through the mirror and said “I’m Ser Jaime Lannister and this is Lady Brienne of Tarth. Before we woke up on this beach we were fighting in a war in the frozen North. I do not know how or why or even where we are.” 

The girl smiled through the mirror a calming smile, but he could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. 

“Well Mister Lannister, I’m Jaime Lannis and you’re on Galveston Island and I think something very strange happened when that lightning struck and you two fell from the sky.” With that she took her eyes off of him and put them on the road in front of her. He looked at Brienne and smiled reassuringly, they were alive that was what was important and they would figure out all the rest soon.


	3. Some Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here our beloved heros really begin to realize they aren’t in Westeros anymore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Octamercuria for taking the time to make me sound good! I really appreciate you so much!!

“Hey, is she okay?” 

Jaime had been staring out of the front window of the carriage in a daze, his head trying to reconcile what was going on but not having much luck. 

“What?” Jaime asked in response to the girl’s question, hearing it, but his head buzzing with too much new information to really focus. 

“Your friend, is she okay? Her head is bleeding and she seems to have fallen asleep on your shoulder. Do I need to take you guys to the hospital?” Jai asked, glancing in that mirror that hung from the celling of the carriage to look at him again. 

Before Jaime could respond to the question Brienne did, by unfortunately sitting up and removing her head from his shoulder. Jaime instantly missed the warmth and comfort she unknowingly provided him by resting against him. 

“I’m fine. And while I don’t know what exactly a hospital is, I know I don’t need a maester or a healer for a little knock on the head.” 

Jaime smiled at Brienne, ever his warrior. No little knock to the head was going to hurt Brienne of Tarth. 

“Oh good, well we’re only a few minutes from my house. Y’all can get cleaned up there and we can talk about what happened tonight, where you’re from and hopefully how we can get you home.” 

Again this girl, who had his name, smiled HIS smile at him. All he could do was stare back. 

“Jaime,” Brienne whispered to him. 

“Yes, wench?” He smiled at Brienne, not wanting her to realize just how concerned he was. 

“Why does this woman look so much like you? What do you think happened when we fell through the earth?” She whispered urgently in his ear, her lips and warm breath caressing his skin. Even given the dire situation they found themselves in, he still felt himself becoming aroused by the sheer closeness of her. 

He turned his head to whisper in her ear. 

“I really don’t know. Maybe the Night King sent us to the future?” 

If looks could actually kill, the look Brienne shot him at that statement would’ve instantly turned him to ash. But all Jaime could do in response was grin and shrug. He really had no idea what happened when the ground opened up and swallowed them.Yet he did know deep down that it was going to be okay, after all, he was still with his wench and they could face anything together.

“We’re here!” Jai happily said from the front seat and Jaime felt the carriage slow down and turn. 

They pulled up to what must be a house, seemingly a grand house because it was rather large. But it was not a castle and not a house he had ever seen before. It was painted white, with what looked like thick white boards wrapping around it horizontally. Why wasn’t the house made out of stone like most castles and grand houses he had seen around the world?

Jaime climbed down from the carriage when it came to a stop. He turned to help Brienne down and all she did was scowl at him because of course she didn’t need his help. Jai patiently waited for them on the opposite side of the carriage. The outside still smelled so clean to Jaime. Living in Kingslanding of course it stank. Nearly one million people crammed into such a small area made it smell so horribly rank and even on a good windy day you could not get away from it. Even in the north with the cold and less people the stink of unwashed men and horses always permeated the landscape. But here, in this strange place all he could smell was the salty ocean air and grass. 

Where in seven hells were they? 

Jaime and Brienne followed Jai up a small walk to a white door. Inside Jaime could hear the excited barking of what sounded like a very large hound. Jai started to open the door but stopped and turned to them. 

“Hey, do you guys mind waiting right here? I’m going to go put Sir Handsome out in the back yard. He’s not fond of strangers and I’m afraid with the way you two smell its really going to make him go nuts. No offense but you both smell like you’ve been living under a horse for a week with no baths.” 

Jai scrunched her face up in a way that reminded him of Cersei when they were really small. He would bring her frogs from outside, she hated slimy things, and during childhood he lived to annoy his sister. 

“Are you insinuating we stink, my Lady?” Jaime asked grinning, knowing full well they did not smell good. Baths during war time were not something one had readily available to them. 

“I’m not insinuating anything, I’m pretty sure I said it flat out.” Jai grinned back. “Two minutes, be right back.” 

And with that she disappeared into the house.

Jaime turned to look at Brienne who was looking around very nervously.

“Hey Wench, it’s okay, I really don’t think we are in any physical danger here.” He told her reassuringly, grasping her hand and squeezing it lightly. He had been touching her more frequently since joining the war in the North. He wanted her to get used to his touch. She may not have realized it yet, but Jaime was courting her very slowly.

Brienne looked at him, “I agree Jaime. I don’t think we are any physical danger but I’m still very uneasy.” 

“Come on in.” Jai opened the door and ushered them inside. 

Once inside Jai moved to a panel of toggles on a wall and flipped them up and all of the sudden the entire room was bathe in a warm, glowing light. No candles could be this bright. 

“What kind of magic is this?!” Jaime exclaimed again very uneasy and confused. 

Jai looked at him again confused. “It’s not magic. It’s a light switch. You know – electricity, the stuff that basically makes our world livable” She pointed up at the celling where a chandelier hung. 

But there were no candles on the chandelier just bulbs of light. Jaime looked around the room again. It was white and airy. There were some comfortable looking benches like furniture but with a back and big enough for three people to sit on or one person to lie on. It also had three chairs, again stuffed and soft looking. There was a fireplace, finally something familiar, and above the fireplace, a big black flat box. Jaime wasn’t even going to ask about that unsure he was ready for the explanation of that strange device. 

“Come on follow me, I bet you guy would like to take a bath and change out of those clothes,” She glanced at Brienne, “you look to be about my size I’ll get you some yoga pants and a t-shirt,” then glanced at Jaime. “I’ll also look to see if Brian left any sweat pants and a t-shirt here. You’re shorter than him, but shaped more like him than my brother. My brother is huge now that he’s playing college football. I doubt anything Ty has would fit you.” 

She headed down a hallway into a bedroom. Brienne and Jaime followed her in as she began going through drawers. 

“I’m sorry my Lady.” Jaime started to say but was interrupted. 

“Please stop calling me that. My name is Jai. Titles have never really been used in this country and in countries they were used in died off hundreds of years ago. I suppose if you wanted to be formal you could call me ma’am or Ms. Lannis, but how about just Jai.” 

She straightened up from digging in a few drawers and had a pile of clothing in her arms. 

“I’m sorry… Jai,” Jaime said, “but don’t you have any servants? This seems to be a grand house.”

Jai laughed at this, “oh it’s a grand house. It’s my parent’s beach house. I just live here because I’m going to college out here on the Island for Graduate School. We don’t have any servants that live here full time, though mama does send a maid out here twice a week to help me with cleaning. The house I grew up is in Houston and has a full time cook and maid because my parents are very busy and important people, at least according to my father.” 

She handed both Brienne and himself a pile of clothing. “Here, follow me to the bathroom so I can show you how to work the faucet and things, because I doubt you have running water wherever you’re from.”

She moved into another room just off the bedroom. This room was a privy of some sort. There was a vanity with a round bowl in the middle of it and a drain of some kind. He had seen permeate hand washing basins with a drain that flowed under the house in Esos before and he wondered if that is what this was. Then there appeared to be a round seat with water in it and next to it a very nice tub made from white porcelain and in the corner a squared off box with some sort of metal thing attached to the wall of it. 

Jai made her way to the wash basin and started to explain things. “This is a sink. It’s made for washing your hands after you relive yourself in the toilet.” She pointed to the chair with water in it. “See these here?” she pointed to the two metal knobs, “these turn the water on, the one marked H is for hot water, the one marked C is for cold.” 

She turned both the knobs and water came rushing out and Jaime slid his hand into the water in amazement and sure enough it was hot.

“How does this work?” Brienne asked in amazement. 

Jai smiled at Brienne sweetly, “You know, I’m not a plumber so I don’t fully know, but when the house is built the city pipes water into your house and then you have a tank that uses, usually electricity, to heat the water and then bam, hot water.” 

Jai turned the faucets off and moved to what she called the toilet. 

“Okay this is where you relieve yourself. There is no chamber pot in your room or a chamber maid to clean said nonexistent pot. You have to go, you use this and after your done using it, you use this handle here, “she moved her hand to a silver handle of the front of the toilet contraption, “and you flush it away”. 

She pressed the handle and the water drained out viscously from the toilet to somewhere else.

Both Jaime and Brienne stared in amazement. Jai moved over to the tub. 

“So this is a tub. See here, the same knobs that were on the sink, hot and cold water. If you want to soak in the bath, this little lever here, when pushed up, will hold the water in the tub and then push it down to drain.”  
Jai stood up and moved over to the big glass box. 

“This is a shower. See more knobs with hot and cold water, except it doesn’t stay in the tub like the other one. It just drains off your body,” She turned on the faucets and the water just flowed down and away not gathering on the floor at all. 

She stepped inside and came out with some bottles. “These are soap, shampoo and conditioner. The soap you use on your body, the shampoo is for your hair. Wash your hair with shampoo first then rinse and add conditioner, wait a bit and rinse the conditioner out.” 

She stepped away from the shower and pointed to a cabinet. “In here there are some towels and wash cloths for you guys to use.” 

Jai stepped to the door leaving a stunned Jaime and Brienne just kind of standing there. 

“Are y’all okay using the same bathroom? I’m assuming you’re married right?” Jai said as if it hadn’t crossed her mind that they wouldn’t be married. 

Did they seem like they were married? Jaime wondered. 

“I mean I’m not married to Brian yet, but things like that move at a slower pace here. Marriage isn’t a top priority for people anymore.”

Jaime opened his mouth to say something but Brienne interrupted him before he could get a word out. 

“No. Ser Jaime is not my husband or even my betrothed. We are friends, brothers in arms.” Brienne replied. 

Jai shot a confused look to Jaime and he merely shrugged. 

“Oh okay, no problem,” Jai smiled at Brienne “If you’ll follow me Ser Jaime, you can use one of the guest bathrooms to clean up in. Brienne if you need any help just holler for me and I’d be glad to help you.” 

Jai stepped out of the bathroom and back into what Jaime assumed was her bedroom and then out into the hall, down to another door that opened into a smaller bathroom with only one shower.

“Here you go. You can use this one. When you’re done come find me in the kitchen. I bet you guys are hungry. I can make us some sandwiches and heat up some soup to eat.” 

She began to close the door but before she did she stopped and turned to him. 

“Hey, Ser Jaime, you do love Brienne right?” 

Jaime stopped trying to remove his glove from his golden hand.

“Is it that obvious?” He asked her while grinning. 

“Probably only to me, you look at her with the same puppy dog look I give Brian. You should tell her, because she loves you too. She looks at you when you aren’t looking at her.” She grinned and winked at Jaime and then closed the door so he could take his bath.


	4. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions answered but answering them just leads to more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Octa thank you so much for your time and your friendship! You are such a wonderful beta!!!

Jaime climbed out of, what Jai kept calling a shower, cleaner than he had ever been in his life. The water stayed hot the entire time it ran over his body, completely washing off the dirt and grime from his skin. The soap wasn’t made from lye either, it smelled like fresh air in the spring and didn’t burn his eyes. Though he did not understand why he needed different soap for his hair and body, he used the stuff Jai called “shampoo” and “conditioner” on his hair and even his long beard. He wondered if maybe he could locate some scissors and trim his beard but after that shower he was ravenous. He wondered what Brienne thought about all the differences they were seeing and experiencing. 

Jaime dried off using the towel that Jai had left for him and looked at the clothing she had given him to put on. Some sort of soft grey pants with no laces to hold them up at the waist, but there was a thick sort of stretchy part that he assumed were to keep them up. She had also given him what looked to be small clothes, also a soft thin material in a pale blue, and an under tunic of some kind, with sleeves that only came to his bicep in a soft material of a plain black.

 _How did any of this clothing last?_ He thought.

It all felt very comfortable, but not very durable. He slipped on the small clothes, then the pants and then the under tunic. It all felt so light and soft against his skin, this clothing would be useless under his armor, but it felt so nice and relaxing on. 

He made his way out of the bathroom and he could hear pots and pans clanging in what must have been the kitchen. Jai did mention making them some food and he was grateful. It had been an eventful night and now that the excitement and fear had left his body he could feel how hungry he was. But first he wanted to find Brienne. 

He made his way back through Jai’s bed chamber and leaned his ear against the door. He could hear Brienne moving around in the bathroom and slipped away from the door. He began to look around the bed chamber waiting for her to come out. 

The room basically looked like the bed chambers he was familiar with, except everything was white, light blue and cream.

 _Maybe these colors where the colors of their family’s house?_  

Jaime knew he really shouldn’t be snooping through the bed chamber but he was bored, bored and very curious. Who was this Brian Jai kept mentioning? He must be at least her sweetheart if not her betrothed. But if they were not married, why did they share a bed chamber? They must share the bed chamber because his clothes where in the same drawers as hers. This place was so very different from Westeros Jaime wasn’t sure what to think. 

Up against the wall to the left of the bed was a chest of drawers with a mirror above it, the same drawers where Jai got the clothing for himself and Brienne. On top of the drawers looked to be what almost every woman kept in their bed chambers. There were different kinds of jewelry scattered about and some cosmetics of some kind and then Jaime came across a framed miniature painting. The painting didn’t really look like a portrait, there was too much detail, the colors too vivid, but it was. In it he recognized Jai standing between two young men. She was in some kind of black cloak with a strange square hat on her head. All three of them were smiling, the young man to the right of Jai caught Jaime’s eye. The pale blonde hair, his chin and jaw line were not as squared off as they should be for a man to be considered really handsome, but the man was tall, solidly built with wide shoulders. But with all of that, that is not what caught his attention, it was his eyes. They were the same striking blue as Brienne’s, they crinkled in the corners the same exact way Brienne’s did, those WERE Brienne’s eyes.

 _This must be Brian_.

And if that was Brian than the other young man had to be Jai’s brother, Ty. Jaime looked at the other young man for any semblance of Cersei and damned if he couldn’t see it again in the eyes. The same intelligent, cunning, penetrating stare his sister was so good at stared back at him through this portrait. That was about where the physical similarity ended, aside from the golden blond hair and golden skin. This young man was huge, taller than Jai and the same height as this Brian, built broader though, heavily muscled and very imposing looking. If Westeros Cersie had been born a man, she wouldn’t have been Jaime’s mirror image he mused; she would have been as intimidating physically as she was mentally. 

Jaime turned his head when he heard the bathroom door open and out came Brienne, her hair still damp and brushed back out of her face. She had on a soft shirt not dissimilar to his except it was gray and not black. It was a little tight on her especially through the chest and he could see the outline of her nipples still hard from her bath. His eyes glanced down and she wore some thin looking black breeches that stopped about mid-calf. He could see the outline of all the muscles in her long legs in those breeches, his eyes glancing down to her bare feet. Jaime had never seen Brienne’s feet before, even in the baths at Harenhall. Her feet were large, as to be expected, but shockingly feminine and delicate, tapered toes that were in perfect proportion to the size of her foot and a graceful arch. Jaime had never given much thought to the sexiness of a woman’s foot, but Brienne had damn sexy feet. 

 “Did you enjoy your bath My Lady?” Jaime teased Brienne 

“I did actually. It was the best bath I think I have ever had and the soaps were wonderful,” she replied honestly, either not noticing or ignoring the teasing tone in his voice. 

“What are you doing in here Jaime? You shouldn’t be snooping through Jai’s things. She’s been nothing but courteous towards us.” Brienne chided him as she took notice to the portrait he was holding. 

“I know, I know, I wasn’t snooping, not really I was just bored waiting for you to finish your bath. But come over here and look at this portrait.”

Brienne made her way over to him and stood so close, Jaime could feel the warmth coming off her skin and smell the flower scented soap she had just used. 

He handed her the portrait. 

“Look at this. Tell me what you see.” 

Brienne took the portrait and stared at it a bit when a realization came over her face. 

“Jaime, that man, he looks like me, well not exactly, but those are my eyes!” 

She looked up at Jaime, fear very plainly written across her face. 

“What is going on Jaime? How can this be?” 

Jaime took the portrait from Brienne and set it down. 

“I don’t know wench, but I don’t think we are in the future. I think wherever we are, Jai is me here and Brian is you.” 

“How can that be?” Brienne asked him. 

“I don’t know, maybe Jai will know? Maybe this is something that happens here? All we can do is try and find out what is going on, but I do know we are some place completely different than where we came from.” Jamie replied looking up into Brienne’s eyes.

Then he grinned when her stomach let out a loud growl and he reached down and took her hand. 

“Come on wench, let’s go. Jai told me something about food, and I don’t know about you but I problem solve much better on a full stomach.”  Jaime tugged on her hand and led her from the room, Brienne’s eyes still on the strange portrait.  

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is going to be about seven chapters hoping to post once a week, probably on Sundays. I really hope some of you enjoyed this!


End file.
